Digimon Invasion
by ultimate-drax
Summary: There's a great evil with the desire to invade Earth. Eight children (Garfield Logan, Harry Potter, Naruto Uzumaki, Steven Universe, John Connor, Elsa, Elena and Arya Stark) has been chosen to prevent this invasion. Will these DigiDestined succeed in their task or will the evils of the Digital World stand triumphant? Rated M for mature content.
1. Arival

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. I owe none of these characters or the shows, movies and books they're from. Please support the official release.**

 **Summary: There's a great evil with the desire to invade Earth. Eight children (Garfield Logan, Harry Potter, Naruto Uzumaki, Steven Universe, John Connor, Elsa, Elena and Arya Stark) has been chosen to prevent this invasion. Will these DigiDestined succeed in their task or will the evils of the Digital World stand triumphant?**

* * *

Garfield's POV

Summer camp, my favorite part of summer. I grew up in the city but a still prefer the countryside more. For some reason it feels more like home. But I know none of you are interested in me dialoging about this boring crap. So let's get on with introductions. Hi, there. My name's Garfield Logan. Bet you all expected me to be green in this fic. Nope. Normal skin color, blonde hair and no pointy ears. Still got the emerald eyes though. Ain't I a sexy motherfucker?

The next member of our group is Elena over there by the bushes with a butterfly on her index finger. She's a foreign exchange student from Africa but she speaks perfect English. She's the sweetest girl in the world who values all life.

Over there by the campfire eating s'mores is my best friend, Steven Universe. He's the chubby guy with bushy black hair, red shirt with a star on it, jeans and sandals. He's the coolest guy in the world.

The tough boy over by the tree, sleeping, is John Connor. He's the guy with brown hair and brown eyes, sporting a green jacket, black t-shirt, jeans and a pair of sneakers. He's a bit of a punk. But his heart is in the right place. He's the tough boy with the heart of gold kind of guy.

The dork with the glasses is Harry Potter. He's the skinny guy with jet black hair, green eyes, wearing jeans and grey T-shirt. Don't be fooled by his appearance. He's the bravest dude I've ever met.

The Asian kid with the blond hair and fox like facial features is Naruto Uzumaki. He moved to the US as a little kid and is the smart guy of the group.

The hot blonde dressed in blue t-shirt and white jeans is Elsa Frost. Don't let the name fool ya. Elsa is one of the most heartwarming people there is.

And finally the short girl who is practicing karate is Arya Stark. Don't let her height fool ya. She could kick your ass.

Now that we've gotten introductions out of the way, shall we start the story?

"Are we really doing this?" Harry asked as we broke into the boat shed of the camp.

"Oh, grow a pair, will ya." I told Harry. "They'll never find out. They're all taking a break, which will last a while. We'll be back in time before curfew and they'll never know that we toke the motorboat out for a ride." I assured my nervous friend.

"I've never done something like this before," Elena said, also a bit nervous, who for some reason was in a two piece white bikini. Not that I was complaining.

John put her hands on her shoulders from behind and said, "Then its time you go for a ride on the wild side."

"Elena, could you please put on some clothes. Have you no shame?" Harry scolded Elena.

"It's hot today," Elena argued. "Besides, this is my tribal attire that the women in my tribe usually wear." She said and John, Naruto and I both got goofy grins at the thought of that, along with a blush.

Arya and Elsa shake their head. "Boys." They said.

"If they catch us, they're gonna roast us over the campfire tonight. Neat." Naruto said with a grin. He may be the smart guy but he's more of a rule breaker than most.

"Neat is not the word I would like to describe it," Elsa said with a raised eyebrow.

"As long as my dad and my aunts doesn't find out about this, I'm all in." Steven said.

"If my mom found out about this I wouldn't see the light of another day," Arya said with a grin.

"Let's just hurry before we get caught," I stressed.

Moments later, my friends and I were driving the camp motorboat down the river, having a blast. We had brought with us sodas for all of us to enjoy while I was playing music on my iPhone.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Elena?" I asked my African friend.

"Yes. This is, how you Americans say, fun." Elena replied with a grin. Her English is good, but still has a little work to do.

"Well, we're not even at top speed." I told her.

"Then crank it up," John said with an exciting grin.

"I was just about to do that," I replied and increased the speed.

"Guys, I really think we should go back. I mean, do you even have a license to drive a motorboat, Garfield?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Harry, where's your sense of adventure?" Naruto asked, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulder. "What's the point in living if you can't take a little risk every now and then?"

"A life where you don't get into trouble," Harry replied.

"You have less balls than the girls here, Harry. No wonder you can't land yourself a girlfriend." John teased, leaning back on the railing.

"Guys, we're coming up to the cheerleader camp. Time to look our best." I said with a grin and removed my shirt, showing of my sexy body with six pack abs.

"Garfield! Hands on the wheel!" Harry cried out.

"Oh, don't worry. I can drive this with no hands." I said, leaning back on the chair and started driving the boat with my feet.

"Garfield!" Harry cried out. I laughed as I repositioned myself so that I was steering with my hands again.

When we got to the cheerleader camp beach, a whole bunch of girls were there, having a BBQ, texting on their cellphones, and bathing in string bikinis. It was a dream come true. They all eyed us as we came up to them and turned off the engines.

"Hey girls," I said with a flirtatious grin. "Wanna ditch this place and go for a ride?"

"Where'd you get that boat?" A hot blonde asked.

"We're borrowing it from our camp," John lied, sporting the same grin as I was.

"What's your name, girl?" I asked the blonde.

"Sally Avril," The blonde replied.

"Well, Sally, you and your friends wanna ditch this joint and go for a ride with us?" I asked.

Sally looked at the boat and my friends and replied. "Well let's see. We've got a weirdo with white hair, a dork with glasses, a flat chested loser and a fat ass who thinks he's got a shot with any of us. No thank you." She said, waving us of and the other cheerleaders laughed at us.

"I'm a weirdo?" Elena asked, confused.

I just looked down in the water and nodded. I stood up, sat back on the driver's seat and started the boat up and began driving away. "Aw, gonna run of and sulk in a corner somewhere?" Sally mocked and her friends laughed some more. "What a bunch of losers," She said as she turned around and began texting on her cellphone again. What she didn't suspect however was that I was turning around and drove past the beach at full speed, creating a wave that splashed the entire beach, ruining their food and phones. Sally and the other girls screamed. "My phone!"

"Hey bitches!" I called, catching their attention. Once they looked at me, I gave them the finger, while sporting a wide grin. Once they gave me a glare I turned around and started speeding up the boat again, while laughing at their misfortune.

"Garfield, you ruined their cellphones." Harry scolded.

"They made fun of you, Arya, Elena and Steven." I objected. "So I splashed them."

"They might want to get even," Elsa said.

"I'd like to see them try," I said with a cocky grin. "Where to next?" I asked and suddenly the boat stopped. "What the…?"

"Gar, why'd you stop?" Steven asked.

"I didn't stop. She's at full throttle. The boat suddenly shut down." I replied, confused.

"Are we out of gas?" Arya asked.

"Oh great," Harry groaned. "I knew this would happen."

"If you did, why didn't you say anything?" I asked as I tried to get the boat started again. "Aw man. The camp leaders will kill us."

"No they won't," John said. "Let's try and find out what's wrong with the boat." He said as he went over to the control panels. "Maybe there's something wrong with the sparking plugs. I'll go check it out." He said as he climbed over the control panels and over to the boat's front. John then spotted something in the water. "Guys," He said, "the water is boiling."

"What?" I asked and all of us leaned over the rail and saw that John was right. "What's going on here?" I wondered. All of a sudden eight shinny objects came out of the water and flew into the sky, startling all of us. "What the hell?" I asked.

Suddenly, the objects came flying down on us and we all raised our hands in anticipation but nothing happened. We all looked up and saw the lights hovering before us and flew slowly in our hands. As the light died down, the objects took the shape of cellphone devices with weird looking logos on them.

"What the hell's going on here?" John asked, examining his new cellphone. At least I think these are our cellphones.

"Some kind of cellphones," Harry said.

"That's weird. They came out of the water and yet they're dry." Naruto said.

As I examined the phones I noticed that each of them had different colors. Elena's was white, Naruto's yellow, John's black, Arya's light blue, Elsa's dark blue, Steven's orange. I looked at my own and noted the color. "Red, huh? Well I was red in the New 52 comics so … yeah." I said, receiving odd looks from my friends. I noticed that Harry's was green and commented. "Ha! You're the green guy new, Harry. I'm so weird." I said before I looked at you guys, the readers. "Yeah, that's right. In this fic I'm a forth wall breaker. This is gonna be fun."

My friends were now looking at me like I was crazy. "Who the fuck is he talking to?" John asked, still sitting on the front of the boat.

"I don't know. He's been doing this for as long as I've known him." Steven replied in embarrassment.

Suddenly, we felt the boat moving. "Hey, is the boat working again?" Harry asked.

"Uh, no. I don't hear the engines running." Arya said, with a worried expression.

"Guys!" John cried out. "I think we have a problem!" He said and we all leaned over the railing and saw to our surprise that a whirlpool was forming in the water.

"Hang on. We're going for a rid!" I shouted as the whirlpool was increasing and suddenly it became massive and we were all grabbing on to something to prevent us from falling in. John however had nothing to grab on to and fell in.

"John!" Arya cried out and John was sucked into the water.

"Everyone hold on or you'll get sucked in to!" Harry cried.

"On the off chance that one of us makes it, tell my sister and uncle I was the one who ate the last cheesy puff on my sister's 15th birthday!" I cried out, holding on the driver's seat for dear life.

It didn't look like we were gonna make it though as the entire boat was swallowed by the whirlpool. Next thing we know, we're falling. There's no water around us anymore for some reason. We're just falling and screaming. And then, blackness.

* * *

Normal POV

Garfield was on unconscious and no longer falling or stuck in some whirlpool. Instead he was on the ground somewhere, eyes twitching.

"Garfield," A stranger's voice said, trying to wake him up. "Garfield."

The teen was stirring in his unconscious state. "No mommy. I don't wanna go to school." He said half awake. "I'm feeling sick and I'm on my period."

"Garfield!" The voice spoke louder. Finally Garfield opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and he blinked a few times readjust his vision. He saw a figure on his chest and a few more blinking, he saw a strange looking creature on his chest. The creature was in the shape of the sun and had a small flame on top of its head and it had a smiley face on it. "Hello Garfield." It said happily.

"What the SHIT?!" Garfield cried out and jumped up to his feet and examined the mysterious thing as it was now floating in the air. "I knew I shouldn't have eaten those mushrooms!" He said with his eyes wide open.

"You finally came, Garfield!" The creature said cheerfully. "I've been waiting for you, Garfield."

"Waiting for me?" Garfield asked, with a raised eyebrow. "How-how do you know my name? More importantly, what are you?"

"I am Sunmon. Sunmon's my name." The strange creature replied cheerfully.

"And what exactly are you?" Garfield asks, carefully.

"I'm a Digimon, silly." Sunmon replied, not losing his smirk.

"A what?" Garfield asked with a raised eyebrow. "Is that something you eat?"

"No! Don't eat me!" Sunmon cried out, frightened.

"I won't. You don't look tasty to begin with." Garfield replied with his hands raised. "It's been fun, but I have to find my friends and get back to … camp." He said, looking around as he noticed the environment had changed. In place of the fir forest was now a tropical jungle. "Okay, now I'm more confused. Where the hell am I?" He asked.

"You're here. Here with me." Sunmon said, cheerfully bouncing in the air.

"And where is here?" Garfield asked.

"Beats me," A familiar voice said and Garfield turned around to see Arya standing by some trees.

"Arya. Finally a familiar face." Garfield said, relived. "Have you seen the others?"

"No, but I see you've got yourself a new friend to." Arya replied.

"To?" Garfield asked and then notice Arya was also in the company of a strange creature on the ground. This one had orange fur and has a large horn on the forehead. "Who's your little friend?"

"Tsunomon's my name. Nice to meet you." The creature replied.

"Are you also a Digimon?" Garfield asked.

"Correct. I'm like Sunmon over there." Tsunomon replied.

"Arya, what the hell's going on here?" Garfield asked his female companion.

"Beats me. I woke up with Tsunomon here next to me. I've been looking for the others for ten minutes now." Arya replied.

"Well, if we're here, chances are that the others might be to." Garfield said and spotted a tall tree. "I'm gonna climb that tree and see if I can't spot the others." He said and started climbing.

"Be careful. My little brother was a climber until he fell off a cliff and became a cripple." Arya said with concern.

"I will be," Garfield replied, halfway up. He then looks at the readers and says "Looks like the back stories of our characters are similar to their cannon selves in this fic. But with a twist."

"What are you talking about?" Arya asked.

Garfield looked down on Arya and replied. "I wasn't talking to you," and then looked back at the readers. "I was talking to them." He said, pointing at the readers. "Just because this is not my point of view anymore, doesn't mean I still can't break the forth wall." He said as he continued climbing the tree. He eventually reached the top and started looking around to try and spot his friends. "Man, this is a big ass jungle." He said.

"Find anything?" Garfield turned to his left and saw Sunmon hovering next to him.

"You're quit the flyer, aren't ya?" Garfield said. "Well, I am trying to find my friends. Can you keep an eye out for them with me? They look like me and Arya, only some of them has large chest and one of them has a darker shade of skin color." He said and continued looking around. "Man, if only I had a mini telescope like that other kid in the cannon did."

Suddenly, the duo heard Arya screaming down bellow. "What the…?" Garfield said, looking down and saw Arya and Tsunomon being cornered by a mean looking dinosaur like creature.

"S-stay back," Arya told it.

"Arya, stay behind me. That's BlackAgumon." Tsunomon told Arya. "He's nothing like his counterpart."

BlackAgumon laughed and said. "And what's a mere In-Training Digimon gonna do to me?" BlackAgumon asked mockingly.

"You won't touch Arya, you monster!" Tsunomon spat and angrily attacked BlackAgumon.

"Get out of my way," BlackAgumon spat and swatted Tsunomon out of the way like an insect.

"Tsunomon!" Arya cried out with worry but before she could rush to her new friend's side, fire got in her way by fired by BlackAgumon.

"He can't help you, girl." BlackAgumon said, menacingly.

"Arya, hang on! I'm coming down!" Garfield cried out.

"Yes you are," Said another menacing voice. Garfield and Sunmon looked to their right and saw a feline rabbit hybrid like creature, grinning at them, showing its sharp teeth. It also had sharp claws which it swung at Garfield. He jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding the attack which chopped the top of the tree, clean of. Garfield was able to remain standing on the branch though. "Excellent balance." The creature said with grin.

"Who the fuck are you?" Garfield asked.

"That's Gazimon," Sunmon replied with worry. "He's a nasty Digimon that enjoys killing way too much."

"It gets me off," Gazimon replied with an evil smirk. "Now fall!" He cried out and chopped the branch Garfield was standing on and he fell.

"Garfield!" Sunmon cried out with worry.

Back on the ground, BlackAgumon was about to finish Arya of. "Now, how would you like to die? Medium rare or burnt black!" He spat as he was about to fire on Arya, who closed her eyes, not wanting to look at her killer. However, the expecting burn did not come as Garfield landed on BlackAgumon's back.

"Ow, that was a bad landing." Garfield groaned, rising up. "Luckily I landed on something to dampen my fall."

"Yeah. You landed on me!" BlackAgumon spat, catching Garfield's attention. The teen let out a cry and punched BlackAgumon's head.

Sunmon came down from the tree and asked "Garfield, are you alright?"

"Not for long. We need to get out of here." Garfield said after jumping to his feet.

"Good idea," Arya said after picking up Tsunomon and so the group started running.

"You idiot," Gazimon spat at BlackAgumon, after coming down from the tree. "You let them get away."

"Oh shut up!" BlackAgumon spat, rubbing his sore head. "Let's just go after them so we can kill them." He said and the two started chasing the children.

"Why are they trying to kill us?" Arya asked while running.

"Don't know. Want me to stop and ask?" Garfield asked sarcastically. He turned to Sunmon, who was flying at the same speed as Garfield and asked. "What's their problem, really?"

"I don't know. They just like killing." Sunmon replied.

"Well, in that case, let's just keep running." Garfield suggested. Suddenly, the duo ran into two other people who came out of the bushes. It was John and Harry. With them were two other Digimons. One was a ball like Tsunomon. It had a helmet with two horns attached to it and had a raccoon like tail. The other Digimon was a ball of flames with blue eyes and stitches to its mouth. "John, Harry. Glad to see-"

"No talk time! We gotta run!" John cried out, grabbing Garfield's shirt and started dragging him as he ran, followed by Harry and Arya.

"Are you guys being chased to?" Garfield asked. "By what?"

"By that!" Harry replied, pointing back at their pursuers. One was a giant mushroom with arms and legs, wearing gloves and boots on them. The other was large yellow larva with lightning shaped strips on its back.

"What the hell is that?" Garfield wondered.

"Don't know. But they want to kill us for some reason. So run!" John told him.

BlackAgumon and Gazimon joined the new comers and BlackAgumon said, "Mushroomon, Kunemon, You still haven't killed your targets? How pathetic."

"You're not one to talk. You guys haven't killed any kids yet either, as we can see." Mushroomon spat back.

"Quit bickering, you dumbasses!" Gazimon growled. "They're getting away. Come one," He said and so the four Digimons continued their chase.

The four teens were running for their dear lives as they came upon a road. "Quick," Sunmon said, floating to the side of the road. "We can hide down here." He said and the group followed him. The teens hid underneath the side of the road.

"Everyone, be quiet," Garfield hissed as they heard footsteps.

"They're gone," Mushroomon said.

"No shit. What gave you that idea?" BlackAgumon asked, rolling his eyes.

"You wanna fight, bitch?!" Mushroomon spat, angrily, and the two glared at each other, ready to fight.

"Knock it off you two. We gotta keep looking for those kids. The boss will have our heads otherwise." Gazimon said, ending the argument. Gazimon sniffed the air and got dangerously close to the road side and knelt down, grabbing the roots that were sticking out from the edge. He was now just above the group of teens. All four of them kept their breathings low, despite how frightened they were. Gazimon sniffed some more and almost caught their scent. Arya thought quickly, grabbing a rock and tossed it to the side, making noises on the bushes away from them. "What the…?" Gazimon said, jumping up.

"It came down there," Mushroomon said, pointing at where Arya had tossed the rock and the four Digimons went over there. The teens wasted no time to run at the opposite direction.

A few minutes later, they stopped, thinking they had run far enough. "I think we're safe here." Harry said, out of breath.

"So now we're using scenes from Lord of the Rings? Running out of ideas already, Drax?" Garfield asked the writer.

"Garfield, who are you talking to?" John asked.

"The guy writing this fic," Garfield replied.

"…right," John said.

"I think you must have hit your head when we got here," Harry said.

"So who's your new friends?" Garfield asked, looking at the newcomers.

"Allow me to introduce myself," The one with the horned helmet said. "My name is Kaburimon."

"And I'm DemiMeramon," The fireball said.

"Are you guys the same?" Arya asked Tsunomon.

"We are all Digimons if that's what you're asking. But all of us are different kinds of Digimons." Tsunomon replied.

"That's dandy and all, but we should really try and find the others and get out of this place. Wherever the hell this place is." Garfield said.

"Did any of you see anymore humans?" Arya asked the Digimons.

"Humans? You mean creatures like you?" Tsunomon asked, receiving a nod from Arya. "Sorry. Can't say I have."

"Damn it," Harry hissed. "We don't know where we are or where the others are. For all we know they could be miles from here, being chased by other monsters like the ones that are after us."

"Not quite," A familiar voice said. Coming out of the bushes was the African girl, Elena, sporting a smile and holding a creature in her arms. It was a plum like creature with a simple facial feature. "I am so glad I finally found you guys." Elena said.

"Elena, good to see you to." Garfield said, walking over to her. When he saw the creature in her arms he asked. "And who's this little fellah?"

"I'm no fellah. My name's Moonmon." The Digimon retorted.

"She says she's my partner. I don't really mind. She's so adorable after all." Elena said with a bubbly expression.

"Well, it looks like all of us will have a Digimon, as these things are called." Garfield concluded and looked thoughtful. "I wonder what Naruto, Elsa and Steven will have." He said then shakes his head. "Which reminds me. Elena, have you seen any of the others?"

Elena shakes her head and replies, "Sorry, Gar. I woke up all by myself with Moonmon on top of me when suddenly we were attacked. We barely got away alive."

"You too?" John asked. "Someone's trying axe us of but why?"

"I don't know. If this is how Digimons greet newcomers they're not good at first impressions." Garfield said.

"You've been attacked to? Are any of you hurt?" Elena asked with worry.

"We're fine. But we won't be for long if those fuckers find us." John replied.

"You're right," A menacing voice said behind Elena. The white haired girl let out a cry and leaped forward, standing next to the others. The newcomer was another Digimon, they all assumed, judging by his appearance. It was dark purple and had a scarf around its neck. "Why did you two run? I wasn't finished playing with you." He said with a menacing grin.

"The fuck is that?" Garfield asked.

"That's Impmon," Moonmon answered. "A mischievous Digimon who enjoys playing pranks on others. He pulled a nasty one on Elena when we met him." She said with a glare.

"Don't tell them," Elena said with an embarrassed look on her face.

Garfield however looked curious. He looked at Impmon and asked. "What exactly did you do to Elena?"

"I gave her an atomic wedgie," Impmon replied.

 _Flashback_

Impmon had snuck up behind Elena, grabbed her bikini bottoms and pulled them up and she screams comically as she felt her bottoms being squeezed between her privates while the evil Digimon smirks at her misfortune.

 _End of flashback_

After getting that mental picture, Garfield said, "Man, I wish I could've seen that."

"…what?" John asked, looking at his friend like he was crazy.

Elena was just looking embarrassed that her friends had found out about her misfortune. "Did you really have to tell them?" She asked, with her head hanging.

"I really hit the jackpot," Impmon said with an evil smirk. "Five DigiDestined here for me to kill. My master will reward me greatly for this."

The gang held their guards up at the mention of Impmon killing them. "And who is your master? And why does he want us dead?" John demanded.

"There's no point in telling you that when you're about to die," Impmon replied with an evil smirk.

"No one's dying today, except you." Sunmon spat. "Guys, let's go." He said and all of a sudden, the smaller Digimons went to attack.

"Moonmon," Elena cried as the little Digimon jumped out of her grasp and went into battle.

"Starlight!" Sunmon cried out, firing an energy blast.

"Dark Burst!" Moonmon cried out, firing a ball of dark energy.

"Bubble Blow!" Tsunomon cried out, shooting an air bubble from his mouth.

"Fireball!" DemiMeramon cried out, shooting fire from his hands.

"Howling Blow!" Kapurimon cried out, generating a resonance between his two horns, creating a sound wave.

All five attacks went straight for Impmon, who jumped out of the way and all of their attacks only struck the trees behind him. He looked down on the much smaller Digimons and smirked viciously. "That the best you can do?" He asked. "Bada Boom!" He cried out and shot dark flames at the five Digimons. It struck and they all cried out in pain as they were pushed back.

"Sunmon!" Garfield cried out and everyone rushed to their protectors' side. "Sunmon. Can you hear me?" He asked with worry.

"Garfield. Don't worry about me. This is nothing." Sunmon assured him but couldn't prevent himself from twitching in pain.

"Are you sure?" Impmon asked with a menacing glee. "This is too easy. Now all of you will die!" He cried out, preparing to initiate another attack and the gang all braced themselves but then all of a sudden, Impmon was hit in the head by a rock the size of his head. The mischievous Digimon's eyes went wide and he struck the ground as he fell with a large bump on his head. When he fell, Garfield and the others saw the one who had attacked was their three missing friends. And like Garfield had suspected, they were also accompanied by Digimons.

"Naruto, Steven, Elsa, you're all okay." Garfield said with relief.

"Not for long. There are killer monsters after us." Steven said.

"Of course," Garfield said with a deadpan expression.

Moments later, the whole gang had left the area and three other Digimons appeared.

"Oh, for fuck sake." The one in the lead said. He was a small guy with blue skin, red sharp nails and eyeballs on his palms.

"Slippery bastards, aren't they?" A toad like Digimon with spikes on its back said.

"Isn't that Impmon there?" A Digimon resembling a green monkey said, pointing at the unconscious Digimon.

"You're right. Got himself knocked out I see." The blue skinned Digimon said. He kicked Impmon on the side, waking him up with a cry.

"OW! Cut it out!" He spat and looked up. "Dracmon," He growled. "I should've known."

"Did you enjoy your nap," The toad asked, mockingly.

"Oh, shut up Gizamon!" Impmon spat at the toad after getting up.

"You got beaten bad, didn't you?" The monkey said, balancing on top of Impmon's head on the palm of its hand.

"Get of me, Monmon!" Impmon spat, forcing the monkey of, who was now revealed to be named Monmon.

"Bickering like a bunch of brats, I see." Gizamon scolded as he and the others appeared. "No wonder those kids are getting away."

"The boss should've put me in charge and then we would've killed them long ago." Dracmon stated.

"Well, the boss choosed me as the leader. So quit your bitching and let's get a move on. Those brats couldn't have gotten far." Gizamon spat.

* * *

Meanwhile, the gang had managed to get to a clearing where they stopped to catch their breaths.

"Man, what a morning this has been." John says, catching his breath. "One minute we're in the most boring camp in the world and the next minute we've been sent to some whacky jungle with a bunch of weird monsters chasing us."

"Yeah, but I think we're safe here for now." Elena said.

"Well, I think further introductions are in order. Who are your friends." Garfield asked Naruto, Steven and Elsa. Their Digimons were a tiny ball that looked like fox that was in Naruto's arms, a yellow blob that was on Steven's shoulder and Elsa had a really weird looking one. It was shaped like a seahorse, but it had a lizard head and antlers.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," The fox said. "My name is Viximon. I'm Naruto's partner."

"My name is Zurumon," The blob said.

"And I'm Babydmon," The seahorse said.

"Nice to meet you all. Even though the gang has already been introduced to the readers, I guess I should introduce you little guys to them." Garfield said as all the Digimons gathered in front of the humans. "First of, my name's Garfield. This is my very best friend, Steven."

"Hello," Steven said, waving his hand with a polite smile.

"The blonde guy here is Naruto."

"A pleasure to meet you all," Naruto said, cheerfully.

"This is Elena."

"I hope we can all become friends," Elena said with a sweet smile.

"This is John, our group's delinquent."

"You're not one to talk, Garfield." John retorted.

"This is Arya. Don't be fooled by her small size. She'll put you in your place if you get on her bad side."

"He's speaking from personal experience." Arya said with a grin.

"Yeah," Garfield said, rubbing his side. "Anyways, this is Harry."

"Hey," Harry said, awkwardly.

"And this hot blonde, aside from myself, is Elsa."

"I think you meant 'aside from me,' Garfield." Elsa corrected.

"Now that we've gotten introductions out of the way, what are we gonna do about the fucks who are trying to kill us?" Garfield asked.

"We cannot fight them," Sunmon replied. "Those guys are rookies. We're still In-Training."

"What does that mean?" Arya asked.

"It means…" The whole group froze in fear when the voice of Gizamon sounded and he revealed himself along with his goons. "… that these weaklings are but cannon fodder to us." He finished.

"How did you find us so quickly?" Garfield asked, worriedly.

"Please," Gizamon said with a wicked grin. "I'm a hunter, and you left behind a trail that even blind folks could follow."

"Well, Elena, now would be a good time to do the thing you love doing." Garfield said.

"Eating ice cream?" Elena asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, RUN!" Garfield cried out as he turned and sprinted, as did the rest of his friends and Digimons.

"Oh, no you won't." BlackAgumon said and spat fire over them and created a wall of fire in front of the group, cutting of their escape.

"Oh no," John said in despair.

"Why didn't you just shoot at them?" Impmon asked BlackAgumon.

"Where's the fun in that? I wanna tear them apart with my teeth. That's how I like my victims. Raw." BlackAgumon replied, wickedly.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just kill them and be done with it." Gazimon said as he and the other approached the gang.

"Well shit!" John cried out.

"Does anybody have a plan?!" Garfield spat in panic.

"Yeah," Sunmon said as he bounced forward, as did all the other Digimons. "Come on guys. Looks like we're fighting after all."

"Bahahaha! You can't be serious." Gazimon spat with a mocking grin.

"Didn't you guys say you couldn't fight them?" Steven asked, worriedly.

"Oh, they can fight us, alright." Mushroomon said. "They just can't beat us!"

"Don't think we'll go down easy!" Zurumon said and went to attack as did the others, determined to protect their partners.

"No, guys stop!" Elena cried out, worried for her new friends.

Gazimon smirked and cries out, "Electric Stun Blast!" He then shot gaseous smoke from his mouth and struck all eight of the much smaller Digimons. The attack was enough to have them fall to the ground. Gazimon laughed hysterically. "This is too easy."

"Hey, Gazimon, leave some for us." Impmon said. He looked at Elena, and drool came down from the right side of his mouth. "I can't wait until I have that bitch in my clutches." He said, wickedly, causing Elena to look nervous.

"You will not touch Elena." Moonmon hissed, as she struggled to get back up.

"How annoying. If these bastards want to die so badly then let's not disappoint them!" Dracmon spat.

"Bring it on!" Sunmon spat as he and the others leaped for another attack.

"No, Tsunomon! Get back here!" Arya cried out.

"DemiMeramon, it's too dangerous!" Harry cried out to his new partner.

"Babydmon, stop!" Elsa cried out, reaching out for the Digimon.

"Zurumon, please stop!" Steven begged, not wanting to see the little Digimon get killed.

"Kapurimon, no! You're gonna get yourself killed!" John spat.

"Viximon, don't throw away your life for me! Viximon!" Naruto cried out.

"Moonmon, please! I don't want to see you get hurt! Come back!" Elena cried out, tears filling her eyes.

Garfield sprinted after his Digimon and cried out, "Sunmon, come back here! Sunmon!"

And then, all of a sudden, the weird devices from before, which were now on their hips, started glowing, as did their Digimon partners. The teens were all momentarily frozen in surprise. Even the evil Digimons were all looking stunned by this.

"What's happening?" Dracmon asked.

"Isn't it obvious you fool?" Gazimon spat. "They're evolving."

Sunmon spoke, "Sunmon Digivolves to …" Suddenly Sunmon had taken on a completely new form. He had now grown arms and legs, resembling some kind o bear with a tail that was on fire at the tip, and he had a metallic headband with a flame coming out of the center of it. "…Coronamon," He declared his new name.

"Zurumon, digivolves to …" Zurumon has now also taken a new form. He was now a red four legged creature with a bunch of feather sticking out from the back. "…Elecmon," He announced his new name.

"Moonmon, digivolves to …" Moonmon transformed from the weird looking blob into a rabbit like creature of two legs and arms. "…Lunamon," She announced her new name.

"Kaburimon, digivolves to …" Kaburimon turned into a weird looking robot that looked like a giant taser with robotic arms and legs. "…Kokuwamon," He announced his new name.

"DemiMeramon, digivolves to …" DemiMeramon had now taken the form of a giant candle with arms, a face and a flame burning at the top, which resembled DemiMeramon. "…Candlemon," He announced with a deep frightening voice.

"Babydmon, digivolves to …" Babydmon turned into a blue dragon with and arms. He now had wings and a pair of antlers. "…Dracomon," He announced his new name.

"Tsunomon, digivolves to …" Tsunomon had now taken the form of a large two legged reptile with a fur pelt and horn on the head. "…Gabumon," He announced.

"Viximon, digivolves to …" Viximon turned into a humanoid golden fox. "…Renamon." She announced.

 **Nigetari akirameru koto wa daremo**

The teens were all speechless at what they had just witnessed. These tiny creatures at in an instant turned into completely different beings.

"They transformed," Elsa said.

"Coronamon?" Garfield said, as he got the new name for his partner.

 **isshun areba dekiru kara arukitsuzukeyou**

Gazimon snorted and arrogantly said, "What does it matter? They're still no match for us."

"Are you sure?" Coronamon asked, grinning.

Gazimon growled in anger and shouted, "Attack!"

 **kimi ni shika dekinai koto ga aru aoi hoshi ni**

The opposing Digimon teams charged at each other, one side wanting to kill the teenagers and the other wanting to protect them.

Gazimon unleashed his previous attack. "Electric Stun Blast!" He shot the cloud of gas at the opposing Digimons but they all leaped out of the way and went after one opponent each.

Coronamon took on Gazimon.

Renamon fought Monmon.

Candlemon took on Mushroomon.

Elecmon went to fight Gizamon.

Kokuwamon decided to take on Kunemon.

Lunamon went after Impmon.

Dracomon fought Dracmon. **(A.N. Confusing, isn't it?)**

And finally, Gabumon fought BlackAgumon **(A.N. Isn't that poetically ironic or what?)**

 **hikari ga nakusenu you ni**

Gazimon lashed out at Coronamon by swimming his claws at him rapidly, but Coronamon dodges them. "I'm gonna turn you into confetti!" Gazimon spat.

"Take this," Coronamon retorted and raised both fists and cries out his move. "Corona-Knuckle!" With that said, he unleashed a barrage of punches upon Gazimon's face, while his fists were flaming.

 **tsukame! egaita yume wo  
mamore! daiji na tomo wo**

Coronamon landed one final punch that sent Gazimon flying into the forest.

Renamon advanced on Monmon, who had drawn his slingshot. "Take this! Banana Slip!" He cried out, shooting banana peels on the ground in front of Renamon, but the humanoid fox dodged them with ease, showing impressive speed.

takumashii jibun ni nareru sa

"As if such a ridiculous attack could work on me," Renamon hissed, making Monmon nervous. "Diamond Storm!" She cried out her attack and sent a storm of razor sharp leaves upon the ape like Digimon. Monmon cried out in pain as she was sent flying.

"Fungus Crusher!" Mushroomon cried out, throwing explosive mushrooms at Candlemon.

 **shiranai pawaa ga yadoru haato ni hi ga tsuitara**

Candlemon jumped from side to side, cackling like a monster from a 50s horror movie. "Lava Loogie," He said, sinisterly and fires small flames at Mushroomon.

 **donna negai mo uso ja nai**

"AAH!" The evil Digimon cries out in pain as the flames exploded on impact.

 **kitto kanau kara... show me your brave heart**

Elecmon and Gizamon went head on, giving each other a headbutt, pressing their heads against each other until Elecmon jumped over Gazimon.

 **hare no hi bakari ja nai kara tama ni**

Gizamon growled and went after Elecmon, using his own attack. "Spiral Saw!" He cried out as he attacked with his spiral fin by spinning around. Elecmon only jumped out of the way, making Gizamon hit a boulder instead.

 **tsumetai ame mo furu keredo kasa hirogeyou**

"Super Electric Attack!" Elecmon cried out and shot electricity from his feather like tails, striking Gizamon with a direct hit.

 **ikikata ni chizu nanka nai kedo dakara jiyuu**

 **doko e datte yukeru, kimi mo**

"Electro Thread!" Kunemon cried out as he sprews an electric thread at Kokuwamon, entangling him in the thread.

 **hashire! kaze yori hayaku**

"It's over," Kunemon said as Kokuwamon was being electrocuted. "My Electro Thread will knock out anyone who gets caught in it."

 **mezase! sora yori tooku**

"Don't you know anything about my kind?" Kokuwamon asked, as to the shock of the larva Digimon, he was unmoved by the electricity from the thread. "I feed of off electricity. All you did was give me a power boost." He said as he ripped the thread to pieces.

 **atarashii jibun ni aeru sa**

"My turn," Kokuwamon said and charged at Kunemon. "Mini Scissor Claws!" He cried out and discharged electricity from both his arms and slashed at Kunemon, knocking him out with a single hit.

 **shiranai yuuki ga nemuru haato ni ki ga tsuitara**

"Bada Boom!" Impmon cried out and unleashed dark flames upon Lunamon.

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon cried out and her attack concentrates power in her forehead antenna, and then fires a beautiful water orb at Impmon dark flames.

 **mune no naka no doshaburi mo**

The water attack disintegrates the flames, creating smoke. Impmon cough as he's caught in the smoke, when Lunamon charged head on.

"Luna Claw!" She cried out and slashed across Impmon's face.

 **kitto yamu kara... show me your brave heart**

"Aw! You bitch! I'll get you for this!" Impmon promised as he ran away, weeping and holding his scratched face.

 **tsukame! mabushii asu wo**

"Undead Fangs!" Dracmon cried out and jumped forward with his mouth open, ready to bite Dracomon.

"Baby Breath!" Dracomon cried out and let out a high temperature sigh which burned Dracmon. It was enough to stun him in mid air and allow Dracomon to deliver his next move. "Tail Smash!" The dragon like Pokémon cried out and spun his whole body, hitting Dracmon square across the face with his tail, sending him flying.

 **mamore! ai suru hito wo**

"I feel like this has been done before," BlackAgumon said to Gabumon.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Let's just fight!" Gabumon said and attacked.

 **takumashii jibun ni nareru sa**

"Pepper Breath!" BlackAgumon cried out and spat fire at Gabumon, but the latter countered it with his own attack.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon opened his mouth and unleashed a stream of blue ice like flames, hitting BlackAgumon's attacked resulting in an explosion.

 **kowase! yowaki na kimi wo  
kuzuse! butsukaru kabe wo**

The two combatants realized that they were evenly matched so they resorted with close quarter combat. Gabumon succeeded with getting the first strike by biting BlackAgumon in the neck. He used all his strength to spin around with BlackAgumon in his mouth. After doing a 360, Gabumon let go of BlackAgumon, sending him flying.

 **atsui kodou buki ni naru kara**

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon repeated his previous attack and this time struck BlackAgumon with a blast. BlackAgumon crashed several yards away in the jungle, falling to the sky like a smoking meteorite.

 **Believe in your heart**

"Wow," Elena said, as she and the others were left with their jaws hanging.

"Those other guys didn't stand a chance," John said.

"Hey Gar," Coronamon said, turning around and gave Garfield a grin. "You doing alright?"

Garfield was still speechless but his dumbstruck expression turned into a wide grin. "That was so awesome!" He cried out and rushed over to his Digimon. Soon, the others followed suit. "Sunmon, or Coronamon, whatever your name is now, that was badass." Garfield said.

"We did it Elena," Lunamon said as she and Elena hugged each other. All the other teens were checking out the newly evolved forms of their partners, getting acquainted with each other.

Their celebration was cut short however when a mysterious voice spoke.

"How utterly pathetic," They all turned their gazes up in alarm. Sitting on top of a hill side was another Digimon. This one appeared more humanoid, but bigger. And he was dressed like a samurai. "This is what happens when you let Rookies do a Champion's job." He said as he raised a fruit in his hand and took a bite. A sour expression formed on his face and he spit it out. "It wasn't ripe."

Garfield leans into the viewers and says, "You know, Drax, that would've been funnier if you had build it up with the others telling that guy that the fruit weren't ripe."

"Enough with the crazy talk, Garfield!" Elsa spat. "Who is that guy?"

"That's Musyamon!" Kokuwamon replied. "He's bad news."

"So he's one of those guys you just beated?" John asked.

Musyamon jumped of the cliff and landed a few feet away from the group, with a loud thud. "Don't compare me to those meager Rookies." He warned with an insulted tone.

"Musyamon is a Champion level Digimon. He's a level higher than us." Kokuwamon explained.

"Don't flatter yourselves," Musyamon growled, pulling a giant sword from his back. "I am many times stronger than that."

"Don't get cocky." Renamon warned. "You may be a Champion, but you're hopelessly outnumbered.

"True, but you don't stand a chance. But just to show you how outmatched you really are, I'll give you a demonstration of what you're up against." Musyamon said and spread his arms, confusing the others. "I'll stand still, right here, and you can all hit me with everything you've got."

"Is this guy for real?" Arya asked.

"He must be crazier than he looks," Harry said.

"This guy is asking for it," Coronamon says and turns to look at his teammates. "Guys, we don't have time to waste. More bad Digimons might show up. Let's just finish him off so we can move out."

"Very well," Renamon said and positioned herself for an attack. "Let's do this! Diamond Storm!" She shouted and unleashed the same attack from before.

"Mini Electro Shocker!" Kokuwamon cried out and shot electricity at Musyamon.

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon cried out, using the same attack from before.

"Baby Breath!" Dracomon cried out and shot hot air at Musyamon.

"Lava Loogie!" Candlemon cried out and shot fire at his enemy.

"Super Thunder Attack!" Elecmon cried out and shot electricity.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon cried out and shot the same attack that defeated BlackAgumon.

And finally, Coronamon fired his attack. 'This will drain me of all my powers, but I can't hold back on this opponent.' He thought before shouting, "Corona Flame!" And with that, he concentrates flames on his brow into one point and fires it at Musyamon.

All eight attacks struck their target, resulting in a large explosion. Dust covered the area and Coronamon dropped to one knee.

"Coronamon," Garfield cried out with worry.

"I'm okay," Coronamon assured. "That attack drains me of my energy. But all I need is some rest." Coronamon rose to his feet and addressed the others. "Let's go. Before another one shows up."

"Hahahaha," A maniacal cackle came from the smoke. All the Digimons and humans turned their attentions back to where Musyamon stood, shock and fear evident in their expressions. "I thought for sure you would at least be as challenging as my morning exercise." The menacing Digimon said as the dust cleared to reveal he was perfectly fine, and even smiling. "I overestimated you. And so has my master!"

"That's not possible," Renamon said. Eyes wide with surprise. "We hit him head on with our strongest attacks. All eight of us hit him at once. And yet he's standing there like it was nothing."

"Killing you is a waste of time. But orders are orders." Musyamon said as he raised his sword. His smile grew wider, revealing his sharp teeth. "Ninja Blade," He said and all of a sudden, his sword was covered in blue flames. "Now die!" He cried out as he brought down his massive weapon, striking the ground. The impact caused the ground to break and soon the area on which the Digimons and the teens were standing began shaking.

"W-what's going on?" Harry cried out in panic.

The earth opened up beneath their feet, to reveal a chasm. They all screamed as they fell into the dark abyss.

* * *

 **Please leave a review. Let me know what you liked and didn't like so that I know what to improve and what to not improve. Chao.**


	2. Musyamon Attack! Firamon's debute

**A.N. The following is a nonprofit fan fiction. I owe none of these characters or the shows, movies and books they're from. Please support the official release.**

 **Summary: The gang manages to escape Musyamon, for now. But their pursuer isn't far behind and they will learn right away how treacherous their new environment is.**

* * *

"Everybody, grab your partner now!" Coronamon ordered as he went and grabbed Garfield. "Hold onto me Garfield." He told his partner and Garfield wrapped his arms around Coronamon's neck as the firry Digimon grabbed onto the wall with his claws and slide down, leaving a trails of claw marks. Coronamon gritted his teeth from both the pain and from exhaustion.

"Will you be alright, buddy?" Garfield asked with concern.

"This is nothing!" Coronamon assured, but it was actually taking its toll on him.

Gabumon copied what Coronamon did as Arya held onto him from behind while he clawed onto the wall.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Arya asked.

"A lot," Gabumon replied, gritting his teeth. "But I can handle it."

Renamon went to catch Naruto, jumping from rock to rock. "I got you," She said as she held Naruto under her arm.

"Help the others," Naruto said.

"I'll save as many as I can," Renamon promised and leaped from rock to rock and grabbed Steven under the other arm while Elecmon held onto Steven. Renamon then had Harry hold onto her from behind while Candlemon was holding onto her tail. "You better not lit my fur on fire!" She told Candlemon.

"Elsa, hold onto my legs." Dracomon told Elsa and she grabbed his left leg while he flapped his wings hard, slowing down their descent.

"Grab on, Elena." Lunamon said as she got to Elena. When the African was holding onto Lunamon, the Digimon twirl her ears around and cried out, "Lop-Ear Ripple!" And suddenly she shot a vortex of bubble to the ground, slowing down their fall.

"Mind if we grabbed a lift?" John asked as he grabbed hold of Elena from behind as Kokuwamon held onto John.

And so they all descended slowly down to the bottom of the chasm. When Garfield and Coronamon reached the bottom, Coronamon collapsed and Garfield held onto him.

"Coronamon," He said with concern. "You were awesome. Now rest up."

"Any landing you can walk away from is a good landing." Steven said after he and others got of Renamon.

"Had to use that one, huh?" Naruto asked.

"How're you holding up Dracomon?" Elsa asked the dragon, who was flapping his wing for dear life.

"No problem," Dracomon said with a struggling expression.

Elsa heard Garfield chuckle and looked down and locked eyes with him. "What's so funny?"

"You guys look like Mary Poppins." Garfield replied.

After they landed, Dracomon fell into Elsa's arms and he lets out a sigh. He turns and looks at Garfield and asks, "Is he cool?"

"Hell yeah, he's cool." Garfield replied with a grin.

"I'm Mary Poppins ya'll!" Dracomon cried out with pride.

Garfield looks to the audience and says, "Really Drax? We're only getting started with this fic and you're already referencing Guardians of the Galaxy?" He then looks up and smirks. "Here's another movie to reference." He says and pokes Elena's shoulder. "Superhero landing. He's gonna do a superhero landing." He said, confusing everyone until they looked up and realized what he meant, as Musyamon descended at the chasm floor, landing gracefully. "Wow!" Garfield said, clapping his hands. "Superhero landing. You know, Drax is using way too many movie references in one go."

"Now is not the time!" Arya spat.

Musyamon rose to his feet, looking intimidating, as the lights gave a scary shade. "Impressive," He said, grinning. "Even though you're exhausted, you still managed to save your partners. But your luck has run out." He said and prepared to attack.

"Everybody," Renamon said as she stood in front of the group. "Head for that tunnel." She said, pointing at the direction of a tunnel. "I'll occupy him."

"Don't take too long," Garfield said as he hoisted the exhausted Coronamon over his shoulders and went for the tunnel.

"Be careful," Lunamon said as she dragged Elena away from danger.

"Renamon, he's too strong. You can't beat him." Naruto insisted.

"He's right," Musyamon replied and attacked, letting out a battle cry. He repeatedly swung his sword at her with blinding speed, but Renamon managed to avoid every attack.

"Renamon," Naruto said as he refused to leave her.

Musyamon swung his sword counter clockwise, but Renamon ducked and then leaped upwards to the much larger Digimon's head. "Power Paw!" She cried out as her paws became shrouded with ghostly flames and then delivers a kick to Musyamon's face. She landed gracefully back on the ground, panting heavily. She had just evolved and this was taking its toll on her.

Musyamon rubbed his cheek and smirked down upon the fox Digimon. "You're obviously the strongest of the group. Killing you will shake them up." He said and once again swung his sword at Renamon, but she dodged it again but this time, Musyamon managed to kick her in the gut, sending her flying.

"Renamon!" Naruto cried out.

Renamon struck the wall, leaving a spider web like crack on it. Musyamon came at her with his sword pointing forward. Renamon acted quickly and used Diamond Storm again, this time hitting Musyamon in the face, blinding his aim. Renamon was able to avoid getting stabbed and the sword went straight through the wall. Musyamon opened his eyes and saw Renamon balancing on his sword. She kicked him across the face, before jumping behind him and sprinted towards Naruto. Musyamon drew his sword out from the wall and turned around.

"You won't get away!" The samurai Digimon spat.

"Now would be a very good time to leave," Renamon said as she grabbed Naruto and sprinted for the tunnel.

"Shogun Sword!" Musyamon cried out and flames surround the blade of the sword and then take the shape of a ghost-like dragon made of flames. He swung the sword at Renamon and Naruto and the dragon came at them. Luckily, the duo made it through the tunnel entrance and the dragon struck it, resulting in a cave in.

Renamon ran quickly with Naruto over her shoulder as rocks fell from the ceiling. They soon reached the others. "Everybody run!" She spat.

"No arguments there!" Garfield said, still carrying Coronamon, and the group began running.

"I see an exit!" Arya said, looking up ahead of the tunnel. "Come on! Hurry!" She said while she and her friends sprinted for the exit. They just barely made it as the last person, Elena and Lunamon, jumped out as the rocks closed up the tunnel.

"Are you alright, Elena?" Lunamon asked her.

"Yeah," Elena said as she rose to her feet.

"Now that's what I call close encounter," Garfield said after putting Coronamon down. The bear like Digimon staggered a little. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah," Coronamon said, rubbing his head. "I'm just a little tired. The Corona Flame does drain me of all my energy after all. I just need some food and rest and I should be alright."

"Good," Garfield said with a relieved expression. "Now, I do believe some explanation is in order. You guys have changed. Are you still Digimons?"

"Uh-hu," Coronamon replied with a nod. "I evolved from Sunmon to Coronamon."

"Evolved? So these creatures are capable of fast evolution." Naruto said and addressed Renamon. "So you evolved from Viximon to Renamon, right?"

"That's right," Renamon said, arms folded, looking stern. "I may have changed form and name, but I'm still loyal to you."

"Well that's nice," Naruto said as he looked around at the others. "You're also the tallest, I see."

Garfield leans into address the readers and with a grin he whispers, "Not to mention the foxiest."

"You're no longer Babydmon, are you?" Elsa asked her newly evolved Digimon partner.

"Nope," Dracomon replied and pointed to himself. "I'm Dracomon now."

"I evolved from Kapurimon to Kokuwamon." Kokuwamon told John.

"Nice," John complimented.

"And you're no longer Moonmon?" Elena asked, leaning forward, examining Lunamon.

"Nope. Lunamon is my new name." Lunamon said, cheerfully.

"So, who are you suppose to be?" Harry asked.

"Candlemon's my name. Scaring children's my game." Candlemon said with a grin.

"Oh god. I ended up with a weirdo." Harry said with a deadpan expression.

"And I evolved from Zurumon to Elecmon." Elecmon said to Steven.

"Talk about doing a complete transformation." Steven commented.

"And I'm now Gabumon," The final Digimon said to Arya.

"So, are you some kind of dog or …?" Arya wondered.

"I'm actually a reptile wearing a pelt," Gabumon replied.

"Really?" Garfield asked. "What do you look like underneath that pelt?"

Gabumon turned his head and replied, "You will never know."

Garfield paused and said, "Okay then. Well, now that reintroductions are done, we should figure out what to do next."

"Isn't that obvious?" Harry asked. "We should go back where we left and wait for the adults to come and find us."

"Oh sure. We'll go back to the jaws of death where that crazy giant samurai man most likely is." Garfield said, sarcastically.

"…good point," Harry replied.

"Even so, I don't think any of the camp instructors are anywhere near where we are." Elena pointed out.

"She's right," John said. "Look around you guys. Does this look anything like the campsite?"

"That's true. We were at a camp in Rhode Island. Last I checked Rhode Island didn't have tropical jungles. Especially ones with vegetations such as these." Naruto said, examining the plants. "I've never seen plants like these in any book I've read."

"Who cares about some plants?" Arya asked. "We should move out and see if we can't find a way back to civilization."

"Wait," Elsa spoke. "First of, we have no idea where we are, not to mention what else could be out there."

"Those are valid points," Garfield said, looking thoughtful. "However, we can't stay here. That Musyamon freak might be looking for us." He pointed out and that realization hit the gang like a rock.

"I didn't think about that," Elsa said. "We should get out of here now."

"Agreed," Elena said. "We didn't stand a chance against him, even with all of the Digimons put together."

"Then let's move out." Garfield said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the battle scene, Musyamon was seen jumping out of the hole he created. Needless to say, he was pisst. He did not believe that the kids had died during the cave in.

"Oh, my everything." Gazimon groaned, coming out of the bushes. "I'm gonna tear that Coronamon limb from limb." He promised.

"You will do no such thing," Musyamon spat, and Gazimon jumped in surprise at the sight of him.

"M-M-Musyamon? What are you doing here? My team and I were gonna deal with the DigiDestined." Gazimon said.

"And what a terrific job you did," Musyamon said, sarcastically. "Return to the castle. Our lord will wanna have a word with you."

Gazimon froze in fear and said, "Oh, come on. Don't make me confront that psychopath. Do you have any idea what he does to failures?

"I am fully aware," Musyamon replied. "And I regret that I will not be there to see which parts of you he will cut off. Now leave! You are disturbing my hunt." He said and went in the direction he suspected the gang went.

* * *

Speaking of which, the gang were making their way through the forest, chatting with their Digimon partners.

"You know, Coronamon, if Care Bears were like you, my childhood would probably not be so scarred." Garfield said.

"What are the Care Bears?" Coronamon asked.

"It's best you do not know," Garfield told him.

"You sure picked the wrong time to only be wearing a bikini, Elena." Elsa said to the African beauty. "Are you cold?"

"No worries," Elena said, raising her hand. "The climate here is warm enough."

"What's a bikini?" Lunamon asked.

"Only, perhaps the greatest piece of clothing ever made by man." Garfield replied. "And I guess the writer has some fan service ideas for you." He told Elena, who looked at him awkwardly.

"Right," She said.

"So, Gabumon." Arya said to her Digimon partner. "What exactly is this place?"

"It's a forest," Gabumon replied.

"I know that. I meant this whole place. What's this country called?" Arya asked.

"Country?" Gabumon asked, titling his head. "This is not country. This is File Island."

"Island?" Harry cried out. "You mean we're stuck on an island?"

"Yes, indeed." Candlemon replied. "Beware, for the island is full of dangerous Digimons that serve the one." He said with a creepy smile while levitating around Harry.

"And, um … who's the one?" Harry asked.

"Be quiet. Listen." John said all of a sudden.

"What is it?" Kokuwamon asked.

"Do you guys hear that?" John asked and suddenly they all heard it. The sound of waves.

"The ocean," Garfield said and sprinted towards the source. "Come on, you guys. Maybe we'll get lucky and see a boat."

"Garfield, wait up." Steven said as he and the others ran after him. The gang cleared the forest and a beach came into view. "Surfs up, everyone." Garfield said with a grin.

"Had to use that one, huh, Gar." Naruto asked with a deadpan expression. Steven ran up beside Naruto, panting heavily. "Hey, you okay?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Steven replied, trying to catch his breath. "I'm just not used to running so much."

"Maybe you should get out more." John said, earning a punch on his arm from Arya. "Ow. What?" He asked her, rubbing his arm.

"Well, now what?" Harry asked. "We now know we're on an island but we have no idea where exactly on the globe we are. And a ship passing by could be very slim."

"Don't fret, Harry." Arya told him. "I'm more concerned about finding food rather than a ride home at the moment."

"I agree. I'm starving." Naruto said, rubbing his growling belly.

"Well, guys, looks like we'll get both a meal and a ride home." John said, pointing at their right. Everyone turned to where John was pointing at a cliff. And on top of the cliff was a lighthouse.

"Hallelujah!" Garfield cheered. "Every lighthouse should have a guardian. And that should mean food and communication with the outside world. Come on, guys. Home is within an arm's reach now." He said and sprinted towards the lighthouse.

"Garfield, settle down. You're too energetic." Harry said as he and the others followed him.

Steven had a harder time keeping up, as he huffed and puffed, running as fast as he could.

"Steven, are you alright?" Elecmon asked with concern.

"Let's just say I really should've eaten my vegetables instead of cheese doodles," Steven replied, panting heavily.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the cave entrance where the gang had left, Musyamon had already found it. He picked some dirt from the ground and sniffed it. He growled and looked in the direction where the gang had left. "There will be no dawn for you, DigiDestineds." He hissed and sprinted towards where they had gone.

* * *

Back at the beach, the gang had reached the top of the cliff and was standing in front of the lighthouse entrance. Garfield knocked.

"Hello. Anybody home?" He asked.

"What is a lighthouse anyways?" Coronamon asked.

"They're tall buildings that lays by the beach to warn ships that they are nearing lands when it's dark outside." Garfield explained.

"What are ships?" Coronamon asked. But before he could get an answer, the door opened.

"Fantastic," Garfield said as he went inside. "Hello!" He called out. "Is there anyone here?"

"Garfield, hold it. We shouldn't enter unless we've been invited in. It's a felony." Harry scolded.

Garfield turned to look at Harry and said, "We're being chased by super powered killers. It's either be killed or face charges for breaking and entering. Your choice."

"He makes a valid point," Arya said and followed Garfield, as did the others.

"Don't make me regret this," Harry said and followed the others.

"Hello," Garfield repeated after entering. The inside of the lighthouse was very casual, with a few couches, plants and tables. "We're sorry for barging in here like this. But we're being chased by killers, and we could really use a place to hide out at."

"I don't think there's anyone here, besides us." Steven said.

"Well, let's hide out here until we figure out what to do next." Garfield suggested.

"Who made you leader?" John asked.

"Well, I am the main character of this fic, so I guess the writer did." Garfield said before going to explore the lighthouse further.

"Do you ever get used to him talking like that?" John asked Steven.

"I got used to it long time ago." Steven replied.

* * *

"Well, if anything, we've found a place to spend the night." Garfield said, as he was accompanied by Elena and Lunamon.

"Garfield, I've been thinking." Elena said, catching his attention. "Is it really a good idea to hide out around here? Think about it. This lighthouse stands out. Don't you think that scary Musyamon might think we're here?"

Garfield stared at Elena for a few moments before giving his response. "Hey, that's a really good point. But then again, sooner or later someone might show up." He said as he was looking thoughtful. "Hey, Coronamon, what do you think we should do?" He asked, as he turned to look at his partner, only to find he wasn't there. "Coronamon?"

"I'm in here," Coronamon called out from another room. They went over to the door, hearing the sound of munching.

"Coronamon, are you eating?" Garfield asked as he and Elena entered the room.

"It's a kitchen," Elena said, looking around.

Standing by the refrigerator was Coronamon, who chowing down whatever he could find in there, as a fish tail stuck out from his mouth.

"Coronamon, you found food." Garfield said with relief, rushing over to the fridge with a wide grin … only for it to drop completely as it was empty, with the exception of leftovers. Garfield turned to the Digimon besides him. "Coronamon … did you eat everything in this fridge?"

Coronamon swallowed the last of the food and replied, "I was hungry."

…

…

…

Garfield grabbed Coronamon by his fur and started shaking him. "You idiot! You selfish ass hat! What about the rest of us! We're hungry to, you know!" He berated.

Elena sighed. "Looks like we'll go hungry a little longer."

"No worries, Elena." Lunamon said. "We Digimons are natural hunters. We could fix food for you guys."

"You can?" Elena asked with a relieved smile.

"You can?" Garfield asked with an annoyed expression. "Well why didn't you say so until now?"

"You didn't ask," Lunamon replied.

Garfield gave Lunamon a deadpan expression, while holding on to a dizzy Coronamon. "Just get us some food, please." He said, sporting a deranged smile.

* * *

The gang gathered at the living room again, minus Gabumon, Renamon and Dracomon.

"Those guys will be back with food, right?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes." Candlemon replied. "Those three are the best hunters out of all of us."

"Good. Cause right now I'm so hungry I would eat a vegetable." John said, leaning back on the couch.

"Well, it might be a while before they come back." Garfield said and went through his pocket. "In the meantime …" He said as he brought out his iPhone. "Who's up for some music?" He asked and everyone stared at him. "…what?" He asked.

"Garfield, that better not be a real phone you're holding." John growled.

"Oh, it's real. Why would I be carrying around a fake phone?" Garfield said as a matter of factly.

"You've had a phone all this time … and didn't bother using it to call for help?" Arya asked, looking like she was about to twist Garfield's head of.

Garfield was silent for a good while before saying, "There's a very good reason why I didn't do that before. Which I will tell you once I figure that out."

"Just make the call, already!" Naruto spat, comically.

"Alright, alright already. Geez." Garfield said, rolling his eyes. He dialed and then put his phone to his ear. A few seconds later, he started speaking. "Yeah, hi, I would like to order a cheese and ham pizza. Mushroom on as well."

"GARFIELD!" Everyone spat.

Garfield chuckled and said, "Just kidding. I haven't even dialed anyone yet." He said, holding up his phone, which only seemed to increase everyone's annoyance of him. "Imma call 911 now."

"Who's 911?" Elecmon asked.

"It's not a who. It's an emergency number." Steven explained.

"Quiet. Its ringing." Garfield told Steven. When someone picked up the phone, Garfield spoke. "Yeah, hi. My friends and I are stranded on an island." The respond Garfield got was not what he expected.

" _The forest sprouted cool aid. Knock, knock pop clock."_

"Okay, crazy lady says what?!" Garfield said, raising his eyebrow.

* * *

Unknown to them, their pursuer had found them and was standing thirty feet away from the lighthouse.

* * *

"What kind of fucked up iPhone is that you've got?" John asked.

"Hey, my phone's working just fine. I can't control what kind of weirdo is on the other line." Garfield retorted.

Just then, a boulder smashed through the ceiling. "Look out!" John cried out as Elsa was just underneath the boulder and John tackled her, pushing her out of the way. "You alright?" John asked, lying on top of her.

"Yeah. Thanks," Elsa replied, looking shocked.

Another boulder smashed through the ceiling, destroying the couch. "Come on! We got to get the hell out of here!" Garfield cried out as he and the others rushed for the exit. When they got outside, they saw to their horror Musyamon standing there, holding a massive boulder over his head with just one arm. "Aw shit! You were right Elena. We shouldn't have stayed in one place."

"That would've hardly mattered!" Musyamon spat. "You leave such easy tracks behind for me to follow!" He mocked. The gang then noticed three Digimons lying behind him, unconscious.

"Renamon!" Naruto cried out, seeing his partner knocked out.

"Gabumon!" Arya cried out with worry.

"Dracomon!" Elsa cried out.

"They're a lot weaker now than last time. I took them down before they even knew I was here. And I will kill you all just as easy." Musyamon hissed.

"Oh yeah?!" Elecmon spat as he stood protectively in front of Steven. "Take this. Super Thunder Strike!" He cried out. But nothing happened. "What the …?"

"Mini Electro Shocker!" Kokuwamon cried out. Again, nothing happened. "Huh?"

"Lava Loogie!" Candlemon cried out. Nothing happened, leaving him confused.

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon cried out. Nothing happened. "No way!"

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon cried out. Nothing happened. "Well shit."

"Corona Knuckle!" Coronamon cried out, heading straight towards Musyamon. Coronamon was the only one who seemed to be able to fight as he scored several direct hits, which Musyamon blocked with his arm. Musyamon swung his sword at him, but Coronamon managed to jump away in time.

"What's going on here? Why is it only Coronamon can fight?" Naruto asked.

"We're all too hungry," Lunamon replied.

"I can't muster any strength on an empty stomach." Gabumon said, holding his belly, which growled.

"I see. The Digimons can only fight when they're full." Naruto deduced.

"And that greedy pig Coronamon ate all the food," Lunamon sapt.

"Alright. Coronamon, it's up to you now. Give him hell!" Garfield said.

"You got it," Coronamon replied, looking battle ready.

"Even if you are able to fight, you are less than a match for me. Now get out of my way before I turn you into a pelt!" Musyamon spat as he swung his sword at Coronamon, who jumped out of the way.

"Yeah? Take this! Petit Performance!" Coronamon spat as he engulfed himself in flames and rammed Musyamon head on but Musyamon held up his left hand and grabbed Coronamon by the head.

"Cannon fodder should just fuck of!" Musyamon spat and tossed Coronamon back. Coronamon landed gracefully on the ground but Musyamon was already in front of his with his sword raised. "Now die!" He cried out and brought the sword down, but Coronamon was able to dodge it as it connected with the ground.

Coronamon jumped up to Musyamon's level. "Corona Knuckle!" He cried out and landed a barrage of flaming punches on Musyamon's face. Musyamon just stood there, taking every hit.

"Alright, Coronamon! Kick his ass!" Garfield cried out with excitement.

"Now for the finishing blow." Coronamon said as he powered up the flame on his forehead. "Corona Flame!" But before he could deliver his strongest attack, Musyamon shot his hand forward and grabs Coronamon by the head. "What the …?!"

"I told you," Musyamon hissed as he started squeezing Coronamon's head. "cannon fodder should just fuck of!" He spat as Coronamon cries out in pain from his skull being crushed.

"Coronamon!" Garfield cried out with worry as the others looked on in horror. "Let him go, you cock sucker!"

Musyamon dropped Coronamon to the ground, who grunted in pain. "How can you protect your partner when you can't even protect yourself?" Musyamon hissed and stepped on him. "Now to kill the rest." He said, walking over to the rest of the gang.

"Shit! What'd we do now?" Arya spat.

"Leave it to us!" Gabumon said as he and the other Digimon attacked Musyamon in a last effort to protect their partners.

"Give me a break," Musyamon spat and swung his sword. "Shogun Sword!" He cried out and unleashed his dragon like ghost upon them, knocking them out with a single blow. Everyone cried out with worry for their Digimons and rushed over to them. "Now tell me …" Musyamon said. "…which one of you wants to die first?" Just then, he got a pebble thrown at his helmet.

"Just try, motherfucker!" Garfield spat as he tossed another pebble at Musyamon.

"Fine. I'll kill you first if you insist." Musyamon said and started walking over to Garfield. However, something tugged his leg. He became increasingly annoyed and looked down to see Coronamon holding onto his leg.

"Don't you dare touch him," Coronamon hissed. "I'll kick your ass all over the place."

"Coronamon, get out of here. Save yourself!" Garfield spat.

"I've had enough of you!" Musyamon spat and raised his sword.

"Coronamon!" Garfield cried out and rushed over to him.

"Hope you've made peace with yourself! Cause I'm gonna send you straight to hell!" Musyamon spat and brought his sword down. However, before it could strike with its intended target, Garfield pushed Coronamon out of harm's way and the sword slashed across his back, leaving a huge scar across his back.

"AAH!" He cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Garfield!" Steven cried out at the top of his lungs, looking more horrified than he had ever done.

Garfield lay on the ground, blood pouring out of his back, soaking his T-shirt. "Garfield," Coronamon said with worry as he held his partner. "This isn't right. This isn't shouldn't have happened. I should be the one who protects you." He said, eyes watering up.

"Weaklings cannot protect anyone." Musyamon hissed. "Not even themselves." He said and raised his sword.

Coronamon looked up at Musyamon and then at Garfield, who was half awake and barely breathing. "Garfield … I'm sorry." He said, tearfully. However, just then, the device from before, which was on Garfield's belt, started glowing. And so was Coronamon.

"Hm?" Musyamon said, stopping himself from delivering the killing blow. "What now?" He knew exactly what was happening. But he was aching for a fight at the moment, and decided to let what was happening to proceed.

 _Brave Heart begins to play._

"Coronamon, digivolves to …" In a flash of light, Coronamon turned into a large lion like creature with wings and armor. The tail was longer and the flame on the tip of the tail was larger. "…Firamon!" The newly evolved Digimon cried out.

Firamon tackled Musyamon away from Garfield and stood protectively over his fallen comrade.

"Holly shit!" John cried out.

 **Nigetari akirameru koto wa daremo**

"He evolved again?" Naruto said in awe.

 **Isshun areba dekiru kara arukitsuzukeyou**

"He became … Firamon." Kokuwamon said in awe.

Garfield looked up, eyes tired, as he had witnessed Coronamon next stage. "C … Coronamon?" He said, feeling weak.

 **Kimi ni shika dekinai koto ga aru aoi hoshi ni**

Musyamon grinned, showing his sharp teeth. "Finally, something that might be worthy of my time!" He spat and attacked.

 **Hikari ga nakusenu you ni**

He swung his sword at Firamon, but the lion caught the blade with his teeth.

 **Tsukame! egaita yume wo**

 **Mamore! daiji na tomo wo**

"Big mistake!" Musyamon spat. "Ninja Blade!" He cried out and blue flames started engulfing his sword, forcing Firamon to let go and back away. Musyamon attacked Firamon with his flaming sword.

 **Takumashii jibun ni nareru sa  
Shiranai pawaa ga yadoru haato ni hi ga tsuitara**

Firamon started flapping his wings and flew into the sky.

"Come down here and fight me like a warrior, you coward!" Musyamon spat.

"You're the coward for attacking the helpless." Firamon spat. His entire body became engulfed in flames and decedent upon his enemy. "Flame Dive!" He cried out and attacked.

 **Donna negai mo uso ja nai**

The attack hit Musyamon head on, and had a much stronger impact than before, as he sent him flying from the explosion done by it.

 **Kitto kanau kara... show me your brave heart**

"Damn you!" Musyamon spat and prepared another attack.

 **Tsukame! mabushii asu wo**

"Shogun Sword!" He cried out but Firamon was a lot faster now than before and bounced Musyamon.

 **Mamore! ai suru hito wo**

"Fira Claw!" Firamon cried out and started slashing at Musyamon with his claws glowing red, tearing his armor to shreds.

 **Takumashii jibun ni nareru sa**

"Get of me, you scabby beast!" Musyamon spat as he struggled to get Firamon of off him. But then, Firamon bit his head.

 **Kowase! yowaki na kimi wo**

Firamon lifted Musyamon up, spun around and tossed him towards the lighthouse.

 **Kuzuse! butsukaru kabe wo**

Firamon focused power into his forehead. "Time to end this. Fira Bomb!" He cried out and shot the attack on Musyamon. It connected, resulting in a large flaming explosion. The force of the explosion sent Musyamon flying right through the tower of the lighthouse, smashing through it and flew towards the sea.

 **Atsui kodou buki ni naru kara**

The last thing the gang head of Musyamon was his cries as he disappeared into the distance.

The others looked at Firamon with awe. "We won," Naruto said.

 **Believe in your heart**

Firamon was glowing again and shrunk down and reverted back to Coronamon, who dropped to his knees. "What a power rush," He said, holding his dizzy head.

"Garfield!" Elena cried out as she and the others rushed to their fallen friend's side. Coronamon was not far behind.

"Let me see," Naruto said as he examined Garfield's injury. "It looks deeps. We need to treat him now. Before it get infected."

"But how?" harry asked. "We don't have a medical pack with us."

"Use fire," Garfield said with a weak voice.

"Don't talk, Garfield." Elena said with concern.

"Use fire on the wound." Garfield told them.

"Are you crazy?" Harry asked. "The strain could kill ya?"

"Got any better ideas?" Garfield asked, leaving everyone speechless.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the ocean, a tattered Musyamon was clinging onto a log.

"Damn it," He hissed. "I underestimated their strength."

"Out for a swim?" Someone said, causing Musyamon to shot his head up.

"What do you want, Seadramon?" He asked.

A giant ell like creature had appeared behind Musyamon and spoke. "The boss sent me to retrieve you. And he is most displeased with your incompetence." Seadramon said.

Musyamon had a mixture of anger and fear on his expression. "That will not be necessary. Tell Ramsay I will have their heads as promised."

"Yeah, no." Seadramon retorted as he wrapped his coils around Musyamon.

"Let go of me!" He demanded.

"I can't wait to see what parts of you Ramsay will cut of," Seadramon said sinisterly.

* * *

Back with the gang, Coronamon had made a fire and held a burning torch. Garfield was sitting shirtless by a rock, while Naruto and Elena tried to stop the bleeding with his ruined shirt.

"You are not going anywhere until we've fixed this wound." Naruto said.

"That was unbelievably reckless," Elsa scolded. "What were you thinking?"

"Was I suppose to let Coronamon die?" Garfield asked and turned to the Digimon. "Hey, Coronamon, I saved your life and now you've saved mine, so we're even."

"Don't count on it," Coronamon said as he stood behind Garfield with the flaming torch. "Are you sure about this?"

"Unimaginable pain sounds better than dying," Garfield said and grabbed a piece of wood. "Just give me a sec. It's better biting on this than on my tongue." He said and put the wood in his mouth. John and Steven hold onto his hands. "Go ahead," He said with a muffled sound.

Coronamon moved the torch to Garfield's back, slowly, as an uneasy expression formed on his face as he was hesitant. "I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry Garfield." He said.

"Do it!" Garfield spat and Coronamon thrust the torch onto Garfield's back, burning the wound.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Garfield's cries could be heard for over a kilometer. The piece of wood dropped from his mouth as he was crying from the pain. He had never felt pain like this before. There was no way to describe it. It hurt so much that he was no 50/50 on choosing death. That's how painful it was. The others were holding onto him as he collapsed from the pain.

"Garfield, it's okay. We got ya buddy." John said comforted.

However, the pain was so bad that Garfield's vision darkened and he passed out.

* * *

 **Please leave a review. Let me know what you liked and didn't like so that I know what to improve and what to not improve. Chao.**


End file.
